Hex xel
Hex_xel (now known as NexylTynebri) ''is a Filipino-Australian smutaite who has around 1300+ followers. She is known for her knack to harmonize and her development of a weird vocal range which she messes with from time to time. She is able to sing as low as the typical male's vocal range, yet she is still capable of hitting really high notes and sounding feminine; therefore, she can be classified as a ''ryouseirui. She also loves to test her capabilities by jumping octaves in a song during random times instead of every line and has the tendency to create different notes with harmonies when joining in collaborations. When singing, she often sings with a slightly richer tone, adding vibratos in ballad, classical and acoustic genre to express various emotions and belts/screams out high notes with rock and (occasionally) acoustic. Generic style aside, it still varies depending on the song's context. Alternatively, she goofs around for fun by either singing songs an octave higher and/or experimenting with her own vocals as shown here. Her friends in the Smule community joke about her 'cute' register and created a persona: LoliHex/Hexloli who was meant to have a feisty attitude. Hex's notable cover of the moment is Stronger Than You [Frisk's Parody] (uploaded on December 1, 2016) which stands at 12,000+ plays and 1,300+ likes. Appearance Her character is pictured as a white-haired teenage male with purple (left) and red (right) eyes. The character also has part of the hair tied up and a mask across the bottom half of the face with the letters 'HXL' on the top left corner. Her alternative appearance (mask off) is the same hairstyle but tainted in black, both eyes in purple and a purple diamond on her right cheek. Some interpret this version as the 'Dark Hex' but Hex mainly uses this appearance for the 'Replica Joke' reference from Tales of the Abyss and 'Victor's Boss Battle' reference from Tales of Xillia 2. Affiliations and Collaborations # Member of fermatachorus # Member of MECALOID # Member of __EDEN__ # Member of INVEIGLE # Member of PH_Uta # Member of Silver_Garden # Participant of the Smule Trap Battles with KurayamiSuigetsu # Member of _asteRisks_ # Member of Verzcentio Trivia * The types of games that she plays are RPG (likes dark story-lines), Rhythm Games and Rage Platformers. * Her favorite game series is the Tales of Series, with her favorite male and female characters: Ludger and Velvet. * One person believed that she was a male for 3 months straight. * She was mistaken as a 20+ year old several times. * Her character was originally meant to be female, but was influenced by a Vocaloid, Len Kagamine. * She says she cannot sing speedy songs. * Her vocal range when she started smule was A3 to barely a C6. * She dislikes being close to really inflated balloons. * She says she is not good with speaking in her native tongue. * Her favorite foods are brownies and dark chocolate. * Her mask represents how she used to have stage fright when performing. * Her iconic object is an eggplant, her iconic feature is tentacles and her mascot being a Cheagle similar to Mieu the Cheagle in Tales of the Abyss. * Her former username Hex_xel comes from Accel. She said that the reason why she named herself Hex_xel rather than Accel is because she likes hexagons and is, RPG-wise, into dark elemental magic. External Links * Smule * Soundcloud Category:Smule Female Utaite